


Headcanons do not apply

by Zan_scrawling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zan_scrawling/pseuds/Zan_scrawling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance, Hunk, and Pidge learn the consequences of trying to prove a headcanon. </p><p>One-shot flashfic, a lil' saccharine but hey ho, been duly warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcanons do not apply

The dummy parried, dodged, and thrust. Keith matched it, bayard-sword clashing off the polarised spear with a humming clash. His hair hung limp with sweat, and his shirt with ringed and damp with it, but still he trained on.

 

From the side, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance watched, still sweaty and bruised from their own sessions.

 

Pidge lowered her glasses from atop her head. ‘Where do you guys think he learned to fight like that? I mean he’s, what, our age right? But he’s clearly had training with a sword before coming here, and I’m pretty sure the garrison didn’t offer fencing classes.’

 

Hunk shrugged. ‘Maybe he just taught himself? He’d have had enough time, living in that shack out in the middle of nowhere, all by himself.’

 

Lance sneered. ‘What _else_ would he be doing with all his time. Give me all that time alone with a sword and I’d be just as good.’ He stretched out, cracked his neck. ‘But no, seriously, you guys ever think about how weird Keith is? I mean, like. He was literally living out in a field, by himself, for what looked like a long time. I guess it explains why he’s such a loser, but still.’

 

Pidge nodded. ‘I have a theory.' Her glasses glinted. 'I think he’s the rebellious teen, that he left home to try and make it on his own. It would make sense, with how he left the garrison too.’

 

Lance held up a finger. ‘Was kicked _out_ of the garrison, you mean.’

 

Pidge shrugged. ‘For discipline issues, same thing.’

 

Lance shook his head. ‘Plus, you’re wrong. It’s so obvious. Keith was raised by wolves.’

 

Hunk held a hand up to hide his snicker. ‘Come on man.’ His face turned solemn. ‘He was clearly raised by a sword-master in the mountains, away from all people and society, and is now only Fulfilling his Destiny.’

 

Keith yelled - the three of their gazes snapped to the duel. Keith slammed the but of the bayard into the dummy’s chest, knocking it to the floor. Stepping over it, he mimed driving the sword with both hands through the dummy’s chest, but stopped as the point reached its chest. ‘End sequence,’ he said, huffing for breath.

 

Hunk gulped. ‘Okay, Keith might actually be a prophesised hero.’

 

Pidge squinted. ‘Aren’t we all kind of prophesised heros? You saw those cave markings.’

 

Hunk ‘huh’ed, conceding the point. Lance stared hard at Keith as he walked over to them.

 

‘It’s wolves, it’s got to be wolves.’

 

Keith stopped when he reached them, picking up his towel and rubbing his face. Lance passed him his water bottle.

 

‘Thanks,’ Keith said, taking a large drink.

 

‘So, Keith, my man, my favourite red Paladin.’

 

Keith lowered the bottle. ‘Uhh, Lance? You get hit in the head too many times during training again?’

 

Lance’s cheeks reddened. ‘One time, that happened one time!’

 

Pidge snickered. ‘You said we were ‘paladins for life’ and starting rapping a theme song.’

 

Hunk cut in. ‘ _Tried_ rapping a theme song. Unfortunately Lance with a concussion isn’t any better at free-styling.’

 

Lance rolled his eyes. ‘Anyway, I was just trying to talk to my good friend Keith here, sorry if I think, as paladins, we should all be a little closer.’ He grinned. ‘Tell us something about yourself.’

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. ‘Like what?’

 

Lance waved a hand. ‘Oh you know, basics - favourite colour -red, that’s easy-, hopes, dreams, where and by what you were raised - y’know, the basics.’

 

Pidge leaned over, ‘or how and when you left home, for example.’

 

Hunk raised his hands. ‘Or, you know, if you were secretly trained by a reclusive sword-master in the mountains and are currently on a personal quest to follow your ultimate destiny.’ He shrugged. ‘Or you know whatever.’

 

Keith stared at them, all leaning eagerly toward him. He held up a finger, opened his mouth, then closed it.

 

‘I. No. I’m not dealing with this right now. I’m going to bed.’

 

He brushed past them, out into the corridor, his footsteps soon fading to silence.

 

Pidge rested her face in her hand. ‘On second thought, maybe pushing Keith to divulge his life-story wasn’t exactly the most tactful thing we could have done.’

 

Hunk nodded, face uneasy. ‘Or the nicest.’

 

Lance just sighed. ‘Now we’re never going to find out.’

 

The other two looked at him.

 

He held up his hands. ‘Also yeah okay we shouldn’t have pushed him.’ He rubbed his neck. ‘We’re going to have to apologise to him aren’t we?’

 

Pidge and Hunk were already at the door, waiting. Lance nodded, resigning himself to his fate, and raced to join them.

 

* * *

 

‘Keith! Wait! We’re sorry!’

 

The three of them caught up with him as he was turning up the stairs to the inner quarters. He stopped, but folded his arms and looked away from each of them.

 

Pidge stopped, hands on her knees, panting. ‘Sorry, we didn’t mean to pry, we were just curious.’

 

Hunk shifted, rubbed the back of his head. ‘Yeah man, we were actually interested, we just. Didn’t phrase it right.’

 

Lance hesitated, then looked Keith in the eye. ‘For real, Keith, sorry. That was a pretty stupid thing to do.’

 

At this Keith finally turned to them. ‘Wow. I, did not think I’d ever hear you admit something you did was stupid, despite your track record.’

 

Lance raised an eyebrow. ‘Well, don’t get used to it.’

 

Keith laughed. ‘Look, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too. I do actually trust you guys, but that.’ He stopped, breathed. ‘Sort of stuff is hard for me to talk about, and I’m just not there yet.’

 

The other three nodded, akwardly.

 

Pidge blinked. ‘That’s okay. And, sorry again.’

 

Hunk smiled. ‘Yeah, I get it.’

 

Lance nodded. ‘Come on, let’s get some food. Keith, you coming?’

 

Keith paused, then nodded. ‘Sure.’

 

As the four walked down the grand corridor, the Altean sensors triggering and throwing the ghost-blue light across the hall before them, Keith laughed.

 

‘Wolves, seriously?’

 

Pidge and Hunk laughed, as Lances eyes widened and he sputtered- ‘you heard us?-’

 

‘Of course I heard you, the training hall is like fifty feet wide and empty. It’s kind of hard to be quiet.’

 

Lance paused, then laughed.

 

‘You have to admit it makes sense...’

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, then snorted.

 

‘Whatever.’

 

‘D’you guys think Coran’s tried cooking something for us tonight?’ Pidge asked.

 

Hunk shuddered. ‘Oh god I hope not.’

 

Pidge, Keith, and Lance all laughed, their voices and footsteps echoing down the hall, fading to silence as they went. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
